


Jealous

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Sebastian won't dance with Corinne, so Corinne takes matters into her own hands





	Jealous

We walked into a club and I immediately went to the bar. I ordered a couple drinks for us both, carrying a few shots back to the area where Sebastian was sitting. I sat down and threw a shot of whiskey back, an immediate warmth washing over my body. I jumped up and took another shot before grabbing his hand.

“Come on, baby! Come dance with me!” I whined and tugged his arm, trying to pull him up.

“I don’t want to dance right now, printesă.” He mumbled. I let go of his hand and stood with my hands on my hips.

“Ugh, you’re so fucking boring. I’ll just go dance by myself then.” I huffed and walked away to the bar. I sat on an empty bar stool and ordered a couple more shots with a sweet smile. Just as the bartender set them down, a tall stranger came up beside me.

“And what would a lovely woman like you be doing at a bar like this by herself?” He asked with a deep voice, one that was close to one I used to hear all the time. I looked over my shoulder to my killjoy of a husband and smirked.

“I’m actually not alone.” I was trying to shrug this guy off as I threw back one of my shots.

“Then why aren’t you dancing?” He asked, leaning against the bar as I took another shot. I looked Sebastian, who was sitting on a couch on the other side of the dance floor, his fists clenched on his knees.

“I was waiting for the right person to dance with. You’re gonna help me make my husband jealous.” I smirked over my shoulder and then to the stranger before hopping off my barstool and dragging the man to dance floor.

The song that had been playing just ended and LMFAO’s “Put That Ass to Work” came on. I locked eyes with Sebastian and kept a smirk as my body moved in time with the beat. I danced with this stranger, who had an infectious laugh. I pressed my body against his and he twirled me, my eyes staying on Sebastian the whole time as I wiggled. I saw the jealously burning in his eyes as my hips swayed and I just smiled. I looked away for a moment and when I looked back, he wasn’t on the couch. I felt an all too familiar grip on my wrist and turned to face my six-foot-tall husband, all clenched jaw and hungry eyes.

“Look who decided to dance.” I whispered against his lips and smiled. He kissed my neck and pressed my body against his, his leg pressed firmly against mine.

“Sorry, dude. She’s mine.” Sebastian nodded to the stranger and pulled me away to a dark, secluded corner of the club. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Rin?” He growled and pinned my body between his and the wall.

“Succeeding in making you jealous, apparently. All it takes is you not wanting to dance and me dancing with a stranger to get you all riled up.” I smirked and raised an eyebrow, arching my back slightly off the wall.

“You make me fucking crazy, printesă.” He groaned as my hands traveled down his body.

“And apparently watching me grind against another man makes you hard, too.” I remarked with a hint of mischief as one hand rested on his hip and the other massaged the bulge in his pants.

“Fuck.” He panted and kissed me, his hand dipping under my skirt. He ran his knuckles over my panties, rubbing them through the damp fabric. “And making me jealous gets you wet for me, doesn’t it?” He purred and nipped my neck. His fingers moved my underwear aside and ran through my slick folds as I rubbed him through his jeans, moaning in his ear.

We stood like that, touching and kissing each other, for what felt like an eternity. Sebastian pulled his fingers away and brought them to his mouth, licking and sucking them clean. I kept my eyes locked with his, mesmerized by his mouth and the grey storm brewing in those icy eyes.

“Car. Now.” I demanded and grabbed his hand, the music of the club pumping through my body. We got outside and made it to the car, barely able to keep our hands off each other. He opened one of the doors to the backseat and slid in, making quick work of his belt as I sat down. He pulled my body across the seat and stripped my underwear off, kissing me as he lined us up and thrusted into me.

“Fuck.” He panted against my neck as his hips rolled against mine. I grabbed his arm with one hand and the other wrapped around the back of his neck, burying his face in my neck as I panted his name. He started pounding into me faster and my body arched against his.

“I love you.” I crooned in his ear and snaked my hand into his hair. I bucked and rolled my hips against his while his breathing got shallow and heavy against my neck. I kissed along his jaw and hummed in his ear as he thrusted harder and faster. I felt my heartbeat in my ears as my release balled in the pit of my stomach.

“I love you, Rin. I love you so much.” Sebastian heaved as his pace quickened and slowed before become erratic. I knew he was going to last much longer and I dug my nails into his arm, kissing and nipping his neck.

“Baby. I’m with you, baby.” I whispered and kissed him. He kissed me deeper before burying his head back in my neck and moaning my name. My body shook against his and I screamed in pleasure as I ached into him, my muscles clenching. He kissed and nipped my neck as he spilled into me. His strong frame shook against me as his body collapsed on top of mine. I ran my hand through his hair and hummed, his lips soft against my neck.

“You should make me jealous more often.” He murmured and kissed my jaw.

“I should.” I chuckled and kissed his temple. “You know, that was the first time I’ve done anything sexual other than make out in a car.” I mentioned. He sat up, careful not to hit his head on the ceiling, and looked at me in shock.

“You’re kidding right?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head and he let out a low chuckle before kissing me. “I can’t believe you’ve never fucked in a car before.” He laughed and kissed my neck.

“None of my exes wanted to. Apparently, I was a little…naughtier than they were.” I giggled and hugged him tight.

“Oh definitely.” He chuckled and kissed my neck before pulling away. He looked at me as he fixed his pants and got that mischievous smile. “I think we should go home. Maybe see who’s naughtier.” He kissed me and got out of the backseat. I followed and got into the passenger side seat.

“You know I’ll win. I always do.” I chuckled as he started driving. My hand rested on his thigh as I thought about exactly what he had planned for me at home.


End file.
